


Byun Baekhyun's Demigod Guide To Dealing With Love

by Awkwarddragons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Demigods, Junmyeon As The Son Of Poseidon, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sehun As The Son Of Artemis, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: Oh Sehun doesn't do romance. That's the bottom line.He doesn't do any of that love crap.Of course then he's handed a book with the do's and don'ts of romance written by the acclaimed son of Aphrodite, Byun Baekhyun. He has absolutely no reason to use the book.That is until he is run over with a scooter by the CEO of Kim Photography in Italy, Kim Junmyeon.The only son of Poseidon.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Byun Baekhyun's Demigod Guide To Dealing With Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new work that is coming soon! I just really wanted to make moodboards and decided to post them here. I should have the first actual work up before the end of January! I hope you stick around till then!  
> If you would like to see the moodboards first you can find them here:  
> https://ironicikonic.tumblr.com  
> \- Awkwarddragons

Oh Sehun, Son of Artemis.

Goddess of the Hunt, the Wilderness, Moon, Chasity, and Archery. 

* * *

Kim Junmyeon, Son of Poseidon.

God of the Sea, Earthquakes, Storms, and Horses.

* * *

Byun Baekhyun, Son of Aphrodite.

Goddess of Love, Beauty, Pleasure, Passion, and Procreation.

* * *

Park Chanyeol, Son of Apollo.

God of Music, Healing, Archery, Light, Art, Medicine, and the Sun. 

* * *

Kim Jongin, Son of Hades.

God of the Dead and King of The Underworld.

* * *

Do Kyungsoo, Son of Athena.

Goddess of Wisdom, Strategic Warfare, Courage, the Arts, and Mathematics.


End file.
